Going Home, Should He?
by Kazuya RandomAuthor
Summary: He knew that his annoying aniki must be expecting him to come home. ... It was true that he not as much hated his aniki as before. He just never liked the idea of his aniki feels satisfied. A birthday fic for Yuuta! Yay! Have a happy birthday, Yuuta!


**Disclaimer**

Kazuya: Hahaha! I appeared in this story!

Lawyer in black: …

Kazuya: …okay. Tennis no Oujisama and its copyrighted stuffs are properties of Konomi-sensei.

**Timeline**

February 18? Schools in Japan begin at April, so it was like near end of their year. Mizuki and third graders are going to graduate while Yuuta and second graders are going to third grade. Not that it inflicts the story significantly.

--

**Going Home, Should He?**

--

A boy with slight scar on his forehead chewed at his pen. It was his birthday today. He knew that his annoying aniki must be expecting him to come home. And he did want to come home on his birthday. He could smell raspberry pie in the air…

That annoying aniki of him always knew everything about him. It was true that he not as much hated his aniki as before. He just never liked the idea of his aniki feels satisfied. Not in his entire life!

But, heck, since he didn't have any grudge against his aniki now, what could prevent him from going home? He always loved that raspberry pie that his neesan surely made on his birthday. Damn that pie-fetish…

Well, he would find an answer to that problem eventually. Now he just had to pay attention to what the teacher said. Urgh, what? Who was Ichidaime?

--

Lunch time bell was ringing, "Okay class, that's it History for today."

"And, Fuji," the teacher called before she walked out of the class.

"Yes?" Yuuta stood up abruptly in his teacher's call.

"Happy birthday," she grinned before walking out of the class completely.

Yuuta smiled sheepishly, "Thank you, Ms. Mitarashi!"

"Yuuta, happy birthday!" his class congratulated him before doing their own activities at lunch time.

"Thanks guys," Yuuta scratched his neck and smiled.

"Yuuta, happy birthday!" his teammate at St. Rudolph's Boys' Tennis Club with short spiked black hair came greeted him.

"Hey Kaneda, thanks!"

"Yuuta, happy birthday _da ne_!" a boy who ends sentences with _da ne_ came with another boy whose black bangs fell over his eyes.

"Oh, it was you Yanagisawa-senpai and Kisarazu-senpai."

"Not only us. I think I saw Mizuki and Akazawa, too," Kisarazu added.

"Nfu, have a happy birthday, Yuuta-kun," a boy who twirled his hair came with a dark-skinned boy.

"Mizuki-san and Akazawa-senpai came, too!"

"No problem for our beloved Yuuta-kun. Nfufufu…"

At this point, everybody there could feel chills trace down their spines.

"Wait up! I'm here too, you know," a four-eyed boy came.

"Oh, NomuTaku-senpai, you're here, too."

"Anyway Yuuta, how about treat us on today's lunch, _da ne_?"

"Don't bother him, Shinya," Kisarazu warned Yanagisawa.

"But birthdays are no fun without a party, _da ne_! And Mizuki said Yuuta is going home today, _da ne_!"

"Eh? But I don't even decide on that yet…"

"Nfufufu… My data never lies…"

Another chill traced down their spines.

"Yuuta-kun, have a happy birthday!" a girl's voice made them all turned around to the walking figure who came with short-haired girl.

"Happy birthday, Yuuta," the short-haired girl smiled.

"Thanks, senpais!" Yuuta bowed to two girls.

"Hey, Chiho," Kisarazu greeted the short-haired girl.

"Hey, Atsushi," Chiho smiled.

"Here is your birthday present, Yuuta-kun!" the first girl handed Yuuta a white pouch tied with purple ribbon on it.

"What's this, Kazuya-senpai?" Yuuta received the pouch.

"You may open it now if you want to," Kazuya added.

"If that so…" Yuuta opened the pouch.

"Ooh! It's chocolates, _da ne_!" Yanagisawa looked inside the opened pouch.

"Thank you very much, Kazuya-senpai!"

"Chocolate hand-made is perfectly fit because it's February! And today is also…" Kazuya tried to stifle a laugh.

Mizuki twirled his hair.

"What is it today _da ne_?"

"…today is also my parents' anniversary," Kazuya said before finally burst into laughter.

"You mean as in wedding's anniversary _da ne_?"

Kazuya just nodded in her laughter.

Yanagisawa laughed while the others just smiled. Mizuki twirled his hair and Yuuta blushed.

"Sorry about that, Yuuta-kun. I just found it fascinating. And I know you're going home today as well as I am."

"Umm… But as I said before, I haven't decided it yet. How come you and Mizuki-san said so?"

"Eh? Mizuki-san had…" Kazuya glared at Mizuki.

"Nfufufu…" Mizuki just twirled his hair.

"See? And she always mad every time I said she was like Mizuki," Chiho said to Kisarazu.

Kisarazu just smiled.

"Hey, I heard that, Chiho!" Kazuya glared at her.

"Sorry, Kazuya," Chiho hid behind Kisarazu.

--

The school has ended. Yuuta walked down the corridor. So, should he going home or not?

"You know, it's already time you decide whether you're going home or not," a voice broke his reverie.

"Oh, it's you Kazuya-senpai," Yuuta turned to see his senpai on his side.

"School has ended. If you're going home, you should do it now. Though I'm pretty sure you're going home," Kazuya smirked.

"Just like Chiho-senpai said, she is like Mizuki-san…" murmured Yuuta.

"What is it, Yuuta-kun?"

Yuuta could feel a piercing look thrill down his spines, "No, senpai. It's nothing."

As they were out of school building, Yuuta unconsciously walked towards the gate following his senpai.

"Well Yuuta-kun, may I come to your house?"

"Huh? Wha-, I am on my way home!" Yuuta confusedly realized that they were already half-way to his house.

"Need not to state the obvious. You really want to going home, don't you?" smirked his senpai.

"…what's your question again, senpai?"

"May I come to your house?"

"Not that I have problem. But, why do you want to come to my house, senpai?"

"It is your birthday, which means your neesan must be making raspberry pie. I come to see how her raspberry pie made. Since I always made something on my parents' anniversary, I probably can make raspberry pie this year," his senpai smiled.

"Finally I really am going home…" Yuuta muttered, "Great way to solve my problem… "

"Need not to think about your aniki or blame that pie-fetish, don't you?"

Yuuta looked at his senpai incredulously, "I want to know if Mizuki-san could tell that, too."

"Mind repeats it again?" his senpai sent him murderous look.

"Ah, I said my neesan is surely happy, too."

--

**.Kazuya, Feb 10 '09**

My parents' anniversary is really on the same date as Yuuta's birthday. I happened to found it when I was skimming lazily on Kiss of Prince's pics on my notebook, "What? Feb 18? That's my parents' anniversary."

And I hadn't even realized that it was Yuuta's, "Eh?? That was Yuuta's??"

Laughed hysterically, I decided to write this *lol*

Perhaps there is a thought like Kazuya is a guy's name. Mangaka of Gensoumaden Saiyuuki is Minekura Kazuya-sensei, and she is a female! *lol* 'she' already said it without I need to mention female. So yeah, I'm a female. Somehow I feel like I must be a female for writing TeniPuri fic *lol* No offense!

And I want to reply **Chrosschains** for his reviews on my two previous fics. Thanks for reviewing, my dear.

_Cat_: Yeah, I know what you mean XD

_What Kind of Animal Lee was in His Former Life_: Snake, huh? Nfu… Anyway, I'm going to miss you, you know what I mean.

As always, thanks for reading and raspberry pie for reviewing! So, let me know what you think. That would be much appreciated.


End file.
